The invention concerns a safety securing device and a securing assembly provided with such a device.
Producing a safety securing device comprising two carabiners intended to receive a securing element is known, each of said carabiners comprising:                a hook provided with an opening for introducing said element,        a door for closing said opening, said door having an open position for receiving said element in said hook and a closed position for holding said element in said hook,        a means of locking said door coupled to a constraint means arranged to activate said locking means when said door is closed.        
This device is in particular integrated in an assembly also comprising a harness for securing a person, the carabiners being secured to said harness.
Such a device can in particular be used in tree climbing or rock climbing activities, or with a view to protecting site operators working at a height.
Having two carabiners enables the user to pass from one securing element to another while still being in a safe condition; to do this, the user checks that, at any moment, at least one carabiner is secured to a securing element.
However, such a device does not provide optimum safety for a user who, inadvertently, may find himself in a situation where no carabiner is secured.